This invention relates to maintaining a constant desired level of lubricating oil in a bearing housing, with means for replenishing the lubricating oil should it drop below a predetermined minimum level. The invention further relates to such apparatus which will allow the operator to observe the oil from the bearing, ascertain the level of oil in the bearing, and insure that the access line between the bearing and the apparatus is not obstructed.
As is well known in the art, it is important that sufficient lubricating oil be maintained in bearing housings to lubricate the bearings. It is further important in many installations that the lubricating oil so maintained in the bearings be of a high quality.
It is of further importance in many contexts of use, to provide apparatus so that the level of lubricating oil in a bearing housing is maintained at a relatively constant minimum level without continuous supervision from the operator.
In practice, many operators in attempting to maintain the level of lubricating oil in a bearing housing above a minimum desired level, have overcompensated by overfilling the bearing housing with lubricating oil. But too much oil in a bearing housing may cause the bearing to run hot and to burn out. Thus, it is further desirable to provide an apparatus which would, in this context of use, provide for maximum level control.
Since bearing housings are typically enclosed systems and often in environments where it is difficult, hazardous, or even impossible for the operator to actually observe what is happening in the bearing, various difficulties are encountered in obtaining the objectives indicated above.
The art has recognized the importance of these objectives, but has thus far not been able to deal with them in the most efficient manner, i.e., by providing a single apparatus which will make possible attainment of all these objectives. Rather, the best the art has been able to do is a limited combination of two or more of these objectives.
For example, in Gits U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,920, apparatus is provided for maintaining the level of lubricating oil in a bearing at a constant level. Further, by provision of a transparent reservoir, the apparatus of the Gits patent allows the operator to observe the level of oil in such reservoir. In La Porte U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,035, an oil condition and level indicating device is disclosed for use in connection with an automobile dashboard. Use of the La Porte device would allow the automobile driver to ascertain that oil is either above or below a predetermined minimum level, and would further allow the operator to examine a sample of the lubricating oil. The La Porte device would not allow an operator to determine how far below a minimum predetermined level, if it is below such level, the lubricating oil might be, and further it would not provide any means for replenishing lubricating oil. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,236, Durin provides a device for measuring the exact level of oil in the crankcase of an engine. The Durin device allows the operator to ascertain the level of the lubricating oil so long as the level is above a minimum predetermined level. Here again, there is no provision for replenishing oil in the crankcase.
The art has made a number of other attempts to provide solutions to one or more of the problems indicated by applicant, but has not effectively been able to solve these problems in a single apparatus. Other U.S. patents which are illustrative of attempts made to solve these problems are Duerr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,814; Pitney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,230; Kawecki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,816; Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,548; and Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,323.
Especially perplexing in practical use is the problem inherent in attachment of prior art devices to a bearing housing by means of an access conduit. In many devices now in common use, the access conduit becomes clogged from time to time. When this occurs, the operator observing the device is unaware of the plugged conduit and does not get a true indication of lubricating condition of the bearing, commonly resulting in bearing failure.
This invention provides in a single apparatus, means for unplugging a clogged access pipe as well as means for accomplishing all of these objectives and advantages, thereby allowing the operator to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.